


Tattoos & Love confessions

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: *NSYNC goes platinum for the first time. Lance and JC find one more reason to celebrate.





	Tattoos & Love confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago and I only decided to publish it now, even though I'm not really proud of it...I hope it isn't too bad!
> 
> Also, if you can find a better title, please tell me in the comments!
> 
> :)

*NSYNC's first album had just gone platinum for the first time, and they were all extremely excited. After a small ceremony and a photo shoot, they were ready to celebrate. 

" Hey guys, why don't we all get a tattoo to celebrate this special occasion? After all, who knows if we'll ever get another platinum album..." Justin asked.

" That would be cool!" Joey and Lance replied.

"Yeah, as long as baby Justin and baby Lance ask their parents for permission! Haha!" Chris added, poking fun at the youngest members of the group, who sighed and started calling their parents.  
In the meanwhile, JC had gone white. 

"What's happening, JC? You seem terrified! " Chris asked, seeing his expression. 

" I...I'm really sorry guys, but I don't wanna get a tattoo!" He said. 

"What? Why not? Come on, Jayce, it won't be anything over the top, just something small!" Joey said.

"I know, but you should know that I'm deathly afraid of needles! One time I saw a syringe and I almost fainted! I'm not getting a tattoo... I know it means a lot to you, but I can't do it, I'm sorry!" JC replied.

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna do it for the group? " Justin asked, trying to convince him.

"Hey, we can't force him if he doesn't want to! " Lance said, defending JC.

"Fine...the four of us will do it then!" Justin replied.

In the meanwhile, they had arrived in front of a tattoo shop. JC decided to wait outside, while the others went in.

~~~~

The guys were almost done getting their tattoos,so Lance decided to go out and check on JC.

"Oh, hey Lance! Is everything okay? Have you already gotten your tattoo?" JC asked when he saw him.

"Yeah, they picked me and Justin to be the first ones to go! You should have seen Justin...he was acting so brave earlier, but he almost started crying when he sat on the chair!" Lance said, smiling at JC and sitting next to him.

"I imagined !" - JC replied, giggling - "How about you...did it hurt?" 

"A little bit, but it wasn't as bad as I expected! Wanna see it?" Lance asked.  
JC nodded, so Lance showed him his brand new tattoo. It was a small, bright flame, like the one in the *NSYNC logo.

"It looks cool! I kinda feel sorry for not doing it, but you know how much needles scare me!" JC said.

"Hey, it's not a big deal, you don't need to apologize!" Lance replied, hugging him.  
JC smiled and gently passed his fingers on Lance's tattoo, making him shiver under his touch.

"I love you!" JC whispered, softly, yet loud enough for Lance to hear.

"Wait...what did you say?" Lance asked, surprised. 

"Erm...nothing!" JC replied, blushing. 

Lance didn't answer. He smiled,hesitated for a couple of seconds, then he got closer to JC and kissed him, finally. Letting free of all the feelings he had always had for him.   
"I love you too!" He whispered, making JC smile and blush even harder.

~~~~

Later that night, Chris , Joey and Justin decided to go party, while Lance and JC decided to remain in their hotel rooms.  
When he was sure the others had left, Lance knocked on JC's door. As soon as he saw him, JC let Lance in, making him sit down and offering him some wine, which Lance didn't refuse.

They both sat down on JC's bed, then Lance started talking.  
"You know, I came here because I need to ask you something!" He said. 

"Oh, okay...what is it? Did I do something wrong?" JC asked, starting to feel a little worried. 

"What? No, it's actually quite the opposite! I just wanted to ask you if you really meant it when you said that you loved me earlier!" Lance said.

"Oh, Lansten...of course I do! I love you so much, and I can't believe I finally found the courage to tell you after all this time! How...how do you feel?" JC asked.

"You have no idea...I've loved you since the first day I saw you, even though I was never brave enough to tell you! But now I know that my feelingsare reciprocated, and that makes me extremely happy! You are an amazing person, JC...I want you to know that!" Lance said. "You're the best!" JC replied, leaning forward and kissing him passionately. 

"You're so hot..." Lance whispered into JC's ear when their lips separated.   
JC smiled and seductively ran his hand down Lance's upper body until he reached the hem of his t-shirt and started taking it off.

"How can I resist you, James Lance Bass...especially when you look at me with those beautiful green eyes of yours!" JC whispered.   
Lance smiled and started removing JC's t-shirt too, then, when they were both shirtless, they continued making out, feeling themselves getting harder down there.   
"Please, Josh...I need you to-" before Lance could finish his sentence, JC interrupted him with a kiss, then he started removing his own boxers first and Lance's shortly after. For a couple of seconds they looked at each other with their eyes full of love and lust, then JC climbed on top of Lance.

~~~~

When both of them were finally satisfied, they both layed on the bed as closed to each other as they could, wrapped up in a tight hug.   
All of a sudden, JC asked Lance:"May I see your tattoo again?"  
Lance showed him, and JC slowly ran his fingers on it like he had done earlier that day. 

"I still can't believe your mum let you do it!" He said.

"Well, actually, I didn't tell my mum...I called my dad!" Lance replied, blushing a little.

"Oh, that's why! Clever boy!" JC said, giggling and kissing Lance's cheek while hugging him even tighter.

 

Lance smiled, then they both fell asleep into each other's arms, happier than ever.


End file.
